Brandon Breyer vs David Dunn
When these movie "Supermen" clash, ' Who will win and who will die?' ' Finale32.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Description' Off-Season Episode 4! Brightburn vs Unbreakable! Will Brandon able to burn through David? Or will David break Brandon instead? Read on to find out! 'Intro' Necro: In movies, heroes and villains take many different forms, but always have the same principle. Possessing incredible unique superhuman traits and abilities far above the norm. Mercer: There were many to choose from, but today, we will pit two enigmatic supermen who exhibit indomitable power. Necro: Like Brandon Breyer, the extraterrestrial Brightburn. Mercer: And David Dunn, the Unbreakable Man. He's Necro and I'm Mercer. Necro: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... Mercer: A DEATH BATTLE! (Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open back up for Brandon's bio.) 'Brandon Breyer Burns Into DEATH BATTLE' ' Finale34.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: Despite the fact that we can basically substitute Brandon and Superman's backstory with very few differences, Brandon Breyer crashed to earth in a space ship, landing in Brightburn, Kansas. Honestly that is one of the most badass town names ever.' Mercer: Anyway, lets continue onward. Brandon had a rather normal upbringing, unaware of his powers for the first 12 years of his life. Then he found out about them. And things escalated quickly with him perving out, breaking his crush's hand and killing her mom, then killing his folks and also murdering a family friend. Necro: Brandon has a good deal of powers, the first of which being his super strength, as he is easily able to lift a truck and toss it about fifteen feet in the air. The truck Brandon lifted weighed about 5 tons, or 10,000lbs. Mercer: But that is not even Brandon's best strength feat, that is in fact his plane feat. Near the end of the movie, Brandon smacked a plane out of the air. This plane was likely a Boeing 737, which weighs about 87.5 tons or 175,000lbs. For Brando to pull off such a feat, when considering the plane's aluminum composition and then the damage done to the earth upon the plane's impact, we can safely say Brandon struck the plane with a force equivalent to 4.40 tons of TNT. Necro: When it comes to speed, Brandon is easily able to blitz normal people and fly through a city in seconds. But Brandon' best feats are avoiding and blocking bullets at point blank range with ease and then flying to the stratosphere in about 3 seconds. A feat of this magnetiud would require speeds close to a mach 110! Mercer: Brandon is easily able to tank being shot with a shotgun, and he should also be equivalent to his strength. Necro: Brandon can use technopathy, a form of psychic attack that allows Brandon to affect the technologies around him to a degree, have telekinesis which he can use to move or pull things around without physically touching them, as seen when he forcely remove the metal door off its hinges without him touching it when he terrorizes and killed Caitlyn's mother; Erica. Poor girl. And of course, let's not forget Brandon's deadliest ability yet. The power to use Laser Vision to vaporize his victims. I pity the poor souls he set his sights on to. Mercer: But even with all of these powers, Brandon is not perfect. Brandon is quick to anger, and he is extremely inexperienced with his powers, using brute force a lot to end his prey. Brandon is also weak to his ships's metal, but that got destroyed, so...yeah. Scratch that last vulnerability of his. Necro: But over all, Brandon Breyer is a deadly superboy who is clearly able to "Take The World". Mercer: God, that line sucks. Fucking jackass child. Necro: I couldn't agree more. Brightburn: They will know my name. (Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for David's bio.) 'David Dunn Oversees DEATH BATTLE (EBNYX)' Necro: David Dunn was like your average working man you see everywhere in society today. Mercer: However, there's more to it to this regular joe. Nyx: That's right. Necro: Yeah---wait! Who the heck are you!? And how did you get in here? I thought this place was secured. Mercer: Oh hell no! It's the soul collector! Nyx: Both of you calm down for a bit, alright? To answer your question; No. Grim is busy with something else at the moment. Second, I'm Nyx, the Bringer of the End. I've come here today on my own volition to---''' '''Mercer: ---who sent you! It's not who I think it is, is it? I already paid all my dues in advanced! Nyx: Ahh... no. But your time will come, eventually... Mercer: Wha....? Nyx: *Ahem* Let me finish explaining first, okay? As I said, I mean no ill will upon you both. Rather, I have come here today to lend you my support in your endeavors. Necro: Oh. If that's the case, then we're glad to have your company with us. Mercer: Uh, what he said. Yeah. Nyx: Likewise. Should we continue to where you left off? Necro: Of course. Now where were we... David was born in Philadelphia in 1960. Little is known about his past, but during his elementary, David nearly died drowning after some bullies pushed him into the school's swimming pool, traumatizing poor David for the rest of his life. Developing a phobia of water. Mercer: David's unfortunate incident later became an urban legend among the students. But David didn't let that get him down. David aspires to become a professional football player, and during his college days, he joined the football league and became the star athlete of his team. Nyx: Plus, he also got girlfriend. A stepping point to achieving his dream. Necro: But his promising career went sideways after he and his girlfriend, who despised the sport David was in, got into a car accident. Mercer: Remember, arguing and driving is not a very good combo. Nyx: When it comes to the road, something's bound to happen anytime. Take note of that. Necro: But while the accident greatly injured his girlfriend; Audrey, it left David strangely unharmed. Mercer: Unaware of his potential, David makes the ultimately decision in his life. He gave up on his dream in becoming a football star in favor of spending more time with his girlfriend. Nyx: Probably the worst decision he made in his life. Necro: The couple eventually married and had a son named; Joseph. However, David's married life with Audrey soon turned strained over the years to the point of having a divorce. Mercer: Well that escalated quickly... Nyx: But something happened afterwards that forever change David's life. David work as security guard for a time until he attempts for different one. But while on the way back home from a failed job interview, David was caught in a fatal train accident that resulted the deaths of almost all of the passengers on board. Except for David. Necro: Who happens to have no severe injuries inflicted on him from the incident. Mercer: That's twice now that happened to him coming out unscathed from accidents. Luck must be on his side. Nyx: Doubt it. But he's no ordinary person, I tell you that. Necro: Doctors examined David, and reveals to him that not even a single tiny bone in his body had been broken. Mercer: Which was impossible for anyone to not have from a train crash that devastating. Nyx: David continued his life like it was normal still. He later attended the funeral of the deceased and was mysteriously invited to come to a place known as the "Limited Edition", which was comic book art gallery. Necro: There, David met a mysterious handicap comic book nerd named; Elijah Price, who believes comic book characters walk the earth. Mercer: This Elijah dude told David that he is special than most men, and that he is "Unbreakable" for miraculously coming out unscathed from the fatal accident. Nyx: At first, this got David's interests and attention, until Elijah taunts David by convicing him to be a modern day superhero, which irritates David. Elijah further proves David he possesses superhuman abilities by proving his theory about him, going as far to his workplace to expose them to him. Necro: Which proves correct. Turns out David did possess extraordinary abilities. Mercer: Guess that Elijah dude deserved credit then. Nyx: Persuaded and further convinced by his son, David finally decided to do some bench presses to test out his superhuman potential, and much to both of their surprise, revealing David to have super strength. Necro: David further worked with his kid and Elijah as he becomes more aware of his powers, and accepts his mantle as a protector of the innocent. Wearing a long green rain poncho with a hood to cover his face. Mercer: Poor and kind of generic costume there for hero work. Though, it's much better than wearing leotards and spandex. Nyx: David posseses a number of superhuman abilities, namely enhanced superhuman strength, speed, durability, and a special ability of perception of sorts that allows David to know and gain information by physically touching people through visions shown to him of the acts committed by that same person, specifically effective with those who've done harmful or have nefarious intentions. Necro: But these visions not only let's David see the past, but also let's him sense possible future dangers to an extent. Mercer: Like some sort of clairvoyance then? Necro: Kind of. But it requires physical contact to work. Mercer: I see. But besides his nigh-invulnerability to withstand almost anything, probably due to his impenetrable skin and dense bone structure, David is also immune to diseases, trained in self defense, and knows how to assess dangerous situations. His time in the security guard business paid off. Nyx: In his first duty saving lives, David manages to rescue two kids from a psychotic killer. Necro: The next day, David is hailed as a superhero in the newspaper. Mercer: But *Spoiler alert*, it was Elijah's plan all along to find and expose David of his superhuman abilities. Elijah's master plan is to show the world that real-life superhuman exists. Nyx; And finding David and making an example out of him is a first step. Necro: After learning the truth with his unique ability, David in turn, expose Elijah of his heinous crimes and sent him to the criminally insane facility. Mercer: David continue to live life as superhero vigilante named; "The Overseer" fighting crime along with his son's support. Nyx: And for the past few years, David helps people from the shadows. And when another superhuman named; Kevin Wendell Crumb, dubbed by the media as "The Horde" emerged on the news and have been committing inhuman activities, David took up the duty to track him down and put a stop to him. Necro: Despite his old age, David managed to hold his own off when he fought against one of the Horde's and strongest personas; "The Beast". Not to be confused with the Beast from the X-Men or the Beast from Disney's: Beauty and the Beast. Mercer: David is strong enough to rip off a car door, break down a metal security door off its hinged, dent cars and deformed steel with his punches, and casually bench-press 200 to 400 pounds of weight, and to an extent, even up to 500. Nyx: David also rams the Beast hard enough into a van to move it, overpowered four fully geared riot officers, quick enough to caught a table thrown by the Beast and throws it back with enough force to move the Beast back, and manages to break out from a water tank while severely weakened. Necro: Dennis even stated that David is as strong as the Beast, who can flip over car. But perhaps David's power comes from his belief. The more David believes in his strength, the stronger he gradually becomes. Mercer: Like the Beast, David is tough enough to endure traumas or damages that would've otherwise kill a normal human, casually got back after with no injuries after taking hits from the Beast, and could probably tanked bullets like the him too. Nyx: Doctor Staple even implies that David would be able to survive gunfire. Necro: David is a stoic man with a strong sense of responsibility in using his powers to help others. Mercer: But as gifted as he is with superhuman capabilities, David has one crucial weakness. A basic one at that. Nyx: One of the major elements of this world.... water. And being exposed to it weakens David which drastically drains him of his strength. Too much exposure will eventually kill him. Throw him in the middle of a river and he's good as dead. Heck, even a puddle would be enough as long as he is dipped in it Necro: David is also kind of guillable, easily manipulated by smarter beings like Mr. Glass/Elijah Price. Mercer: The moment David dons the mantle of becoming a superhero, he sealed his fate into Mr. Glass' scheme. Nyx: Using cold and cunning calculations, David, along with Mr. Glass and The Horde, was ultimately murdered by a far more powerful force. Necro: A secret organization dedicated to wiping out superhumans and preserving balance to the world. Mercer: The deucebag society... hate these guys soooo much...! Nyx: David's superhero story is one of the most tragic. ''' '''Necro: He made the best of every bad situation, and struggled over the years fighting evil and keeping people safe. Mercer: Just to met a dull end. Nyx: Poor sod. Necro: David Dunn is not just some average nobody. He is a real-life superhero we all need. David Dunn: You forgot the "Now I'm going to tell you what the hell is going on" step. See, that usually that comes before the, "It's over" Step. And it always, always comes before the "You can go" Step. 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! ' Finale33.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Overburn-Interlude' It had been three weeks since Brandon Breyer had killed his mother, and had actively begun to take the world. Morning. In some diner. After watching the news of a bizarre and assorted destruction caused in a various towns, David Dunn, who survived the Eastrail 177 train wreck, was convinced that the strange anomalies were done by someone unnatural like himself, a metahuman, and decided to track them down. Afternoon. David: Nothing here either. David finished patroling the area for clues, and decided to move on to the next. David entered the subway and take a train to get there. Just as David arrived at the subway station, a train arrives shortly after. David: Perfect timing. The train's door open as the passengers exits the train, one of them is a particular boy wearing a red hood with a backpack. David was about to board the train when he bumps into the hooded boy. David: Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there... (Huh?) David's perception abilities allows him to see glimpse visions of carnage and death commited by a hovering individual wearing a red hood with a horrid mask and cape. The hooded boy glared at David for a moment before walking out of the station. David: (That look he gave me just now. Don't tell me that kid...!) Damn. David quickly changed his plan and decided to follow the hooded boy from a distance. Dusk. David continued stalking the hooded boy till nightfall which led them to the deserted part of the city which includes mostly of factories. Suddenly, the hooded boy stop on his tracks. David: (Crap. Did he notice me following him?) The hooded boy continue walking, but he began to hasten his pace until he suddenly dashes off. David: (Damn! I can't let him out of my sight!) David runs in pursuit of his target. The hooded boy turns to a corner on the street. David was a few seconds behind before he follows his target to the corner. David: Huh? What the!? The hooded boy disappeared from David's sight. David: (Crap! I lost him. Where did he run off to?) All of a sudden, David was hit with incredible speed and force that sends him crashing a few meters on the street. A masked figure slowly hovers over. David's assailant is none other than; Brandon Breyer, the bane of Brightburn. But much to Brandon's surprise, he stops from advancing when he noticed David unscathed from his assault and is slowly getting back up. Brandon tilt his head in confusion. David: So, you're that creep doing all those worldwide attacks on T.V.. David saw his attacker hovering over the ground. David: My hunch was right, then. In response, Brandon flew towards David. ' Finale35.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Overburn-Fight! '''Brandon pounces towards David and drags him through the road before throwing him to a nearby building. Brandon grabs hold of a nearby big garbage container and tosses it towards David's location. David: *Groans* David recovered shortly after but was faced with a heavy flying object which he catches. David: Right back at you! David tosses back the heavy object with enough force that knocks Brandon through a nearby foundry. David got out of the structure and entered the foundry. David: Come on kid! There are other ways to use your powers besides terrorizing folks and causing mayhem. David approach the object he threw back and move it aside, only to see his opponent isn't there. David: Crap. David began to turn around but was faced with a knuckle sandwich by his hovering foe. Brandon continues to strike David with heavy punches. Brandon unload another powerful punch, but David catches the blow which surprises Brandon. David: I've never hit a kid before. But I'll make an exeption just for you! David counters with his own and starts laying his own beatdowns on Brandon until he gets Brandon into an armlock, attempting to strangle him into submission. Brandon struggles and flies upward towards the ceiling, smashing David which cracks the ceiling. But still, David wouldn't let go of his hold on Brandon. David: Don't make me do this, kid. David began to tighten his hold which pressured Brandon. Brandon flies backwards and smashes David again to the concrete wall. Brandon does this a couple of times until David loosen his grip on Brandon to which the latter powers through and manages to break out from his foes hold. Brandon attempts to fly away to gain some distance. David: Oh no you don't! But David grabs Brandon by the cape and pulls him right back, slamming Brandon a to a nearby steel ladle furnace, which dents, before swinging and throwing Brandon to a stack of steel pipes, which drops and covers Brandon. David: Playtimes over kid. However, Brandon emerges from the debris with bright red glowing eyes. David: That can't be good. Brandon unleashes his heat vision at David to which the latter managed to shield himself by grabbing a nearby object (a steel I-beam) which blocks Brandon's heat vision. Brandon stops firing his heat vision and bashes himself into David which knocks the latter back a couple distance as Brandon charges towards his opponent. In retaliation, David swings the I-beam with enough force just as Brandon was inbound and hit him so hard, it knock Brandon high into the air in which he hits and dents a steel column. Enraged, Brandon forcefully move the I-beam away from David using his telekinesis. David: Huh? Distracted, Brandon charges forward towards David at such high speed, David didn't have time to defend himself. David: Ack! Brandon strikes David with enough force and sent him flying to the ends of the foundry's wall, which cracks. David: Ugh. No. Despite being overwhelmed, David got right back up more determined and still unscathed from the severe beating he took. David: I'm not done with you yet...! But before David can do anything, Brandon swiftly dive towards and delivers another heavy blow to David, knocking him out of the foundry. It was already night when David was knock outside as he rolls and tumbles uncontrollably on the street, with Brandon swooping towards him and grabs David by the face, smashing him to the ground and dragging him across the pavement before seizing David by the throat. David: *Ack* Brandon flies off high into the sky taking David with him. '''David struggles to break free and began punching his foe's arm but the latter didn't even flinched. Brandon began to choke the life out from David, but it proves futile due to David's nigh-invincible body. David: Heh. Tough luck... You can't... break me so easily... Brandon stare at his foe's face with a puzzled look before releasing his hand holding David's neck. David: Crap! Brandon's eyes glow brighter as he watches David fall down to his apparent death before diving towards him. David: Huh? Brandon furiously unleashes a heat of blast at David's chest. David: *Screams* The beam eventually pierces through David's thick body, burning his chest clean and killing him. The Overseer fell down with a loud thud to the ground, dead, followed shortly by a hard landing done by Brightburn, further crushing his foe's deceased body, and creating a crater on the street. Brandon then stomps on David's head, crushing it, as he stares at the screen with flaring red eyes. K.O.! Brandon is seen wrecking havoc across the city while David's bloodied remains were covered by debris from broken buildings courtesy done by Brightburn. 'Verdict' Mercer: And....The Little shit won. Fucking great. Nyx: Yes, and for a good reason. David was the older of the two and, and he was also more experienced with his powers, due to having had them for longer, but sadly, none of that mattered. Necro: yeah, David was just outclassed in stats. First up is strength. Nyx: Brandon is easily able to smash planes and buildings, and David can...break some stone pillars after multiple hits. Mercer: It was a pretty clean edge for Brandon. Speed was the same story, with Brandon easily being able to avoid gunfire and fly up to stratosphere in three seconds. This was far more than David could do, as he was only able to keep up with the Beast, which, while fast is nothing compared to Brandon. Beast can blitz humans, and Brandon can fly at Mach 110. Nyx: Ouch. And as for their durability... Brandon is easily able to tank gunfire and a massive plane crash! One that is equivalent to almost 5 tons of TNT! And David is supposedly able to survive gunfire. We also known that David can tank hits from the Beast, who can easily break concreate and tear teenage girls to shreds. Necro: Yeah, gonna have to give the edge to Brandon. Nyx: we can just give all of the edges to Brandon in this fight, due to just being a more powerful fighter as a whole. Now, David did have somethings going for him, such as his superior experience, combat skill, training and overall level headedness, but none of it really mattered, due to Brandon being tougher than him in every single way physically. Mercer: And while their weaknesses are somewhat of a non factor in this fight, as neither one has a real way to exploit them, David's weakness to water was gonna be way worse than Brandon's weakness to his space ship. Necro: Well, Brandon was even more versatile, due to having more powers, like telekinesis, Flight and laser vision. Mercer: Looks like David was just-''' '''Nyx: Dunn! Beat ya to it! Mercer: Damn it! Get back here! ' ' Necro: Ugh...The Winne is Brandon Breyer. Mercer: You mean little shit! Nyx: Stop insulting the winner! Mercer: Never!!! Necro: Nyx? Nyx: Yes? Necro: I quit. Nyx: I don't blame you. 'Original Track' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Necromercer Post Reboot Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed by Necromercer